clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Agent Headquarters
The Spy Headquarters (also known as P.S.A. Headquarters and HQ) is a mostly secret area in Club Penguin that can be accessed by Secret Agents. Secret Agents can either access it by pressing the "Visit HQ" button on their Spy Phone, or by going into the farthest right changing room in the Sport Shop. By clicking on the monitors, one can travel to almost any place in Club Penguin (with some exceptions). History When the PSA Headquarters was first constructed, it was only a small, empty room. Later, penguins helped expand it. You can have access to any room in Club Penguin by clicking on a screen. Furthermore, when the Cove and Forest were added in Club Penguin, three new TVs were added. When The Stage opened, the blank screen showed it's picture. Almost a year later, an additional screen was added for the new Dojo Courtyard. Today the HQ contains 26 monitors. It also has a blank screen. Secret Missions can be played here. Currently, there are 10 Secret Missions to play. The What's New Blog Trivia *There is one more blank screen in the TV's a new room might be added possibly the fire dojo,but it is unconfirmed since the fire dojo is a members room only.It might have the first screen to be members. *The PSA Headquarters also has a small clothing catalog, The F.I.S.H, that sells agent items such as night-vision goggles which you have to find to get. However, there are no non-member items in the catalog. *Before the opening of The Stage, the blank screen, if clicked in the very center, would teleport you to a random place on Club Penguin Island. *Many Penguins rumored that if someone stays in the Spy Headquarters until 3:00 AM you can become a moderator. This rumor is not true. But sometimes agent A is there,so you can join PES(unofficial agency),but only in the severs snow day and winter land. *Every now and then an announcement will appear on the bulletin board, usually relating to new missions. *When you are in the HQ, and one of your friends uses the "Find penguin" device on your card, it will say, "___ is hiding". *There used to be a glitch. Apparently, if you walked into the top right corner, then clicked on the door, you would walk across the desk. Unfortunately, this no longer works. *If you are not an agent and you use the secret entrance by the Sports Shop changing room, it will show you the sports catalog. *There is a cabinet in the HQ which is access to the Command Room for EPF Agents. To get in you must have the Club Penguin DS game Elite Penguin Force. When you purchase Elite Penguin Force you will receive a card that has a code on it. Enter this code in on Club Penguin and you will be granted access to the Command Room. *The screens are called "Island Surveillance Emergency Equipment Unit". The pun is in the acronym. The acronym is "I.S.E.E.U". Formely known about this was that the TV sets showed Old Blue penguins in it. Meaning of word: I see you *It can be accessed via the dressing room closest to the door in the Sport Shop. *The HQ used to be smaller than what it is now. It also only had one TV to look at. *Ninjas sometimes pretend to steal files from here by saying "steals files". *So far, the only parties that the Headquarters has been decorated for are the Christmas Party 2008, and the most recent Holiday party 2009. Parties *The first time the HQ was decorated was for the Christmas Party 2008, and maybe only for that because Elite Penguin Force came out to stores by those days. *The second time the HQ was decorated was for the Holiday Party 2009 Music *Spy Headquarters See also *HQ *Secret Agents *Sport Shop *Changing Rooms *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Penguin Force Agent *Elite Penguin Force Missions *Gary Gallery Image:New_HQ_command.PNG|The Spy Headquarters after the release of the Command Room. Image:New_HQ_after_Dojo_Courtyard_added.jpg|The Spy HQ after Dojo Courtyard and a blank screen was added. Image:New_hq.PNG|The Spy Headquarters without the Command Room entrance. Image:Spy_Headquarters.PNG|The Spy Headquarters before the addition of the Cove and Forest. Image:Old PSA HQ.png|The old P.S.A. Headquarters. Image:Entrance_to_Command_Room.PNG|The cabinet in the HQ which leads to the Command Room. Image:Hqdecorated.png|The Spy Headquarters decorated for the first time ever. Image:HQ_HP_09.png|The HQ decorated for the Holiday Party 2009 SWF Object *Spy Headquarters Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Category:Secrets